<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pinky Promise by itbeajen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754862">Pinky Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen'>itbeajen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Osamutober [2020] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Osamutober, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They always say that the stomach is the way to the heart, and perhaps it is true in the case of a certain twin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Osamutober [2020] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Osamutober</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pinky Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt #1 for Osamutober<br/>Hunger | Food | Apocalypse AU</p><p>Prompt for day 1 of Osamutober was from miyatwinsweek on twitter!</p><p>Prompt Chosen: Food</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Osamu knew that there was one perk of having a friend that cooks, and that was constant food </span>
  <em>
    <span>all the time.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The fact that you were constantly testing and making new foods, there was always something for the twins to eat if they just stopped by at the right time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time the twins met you, it was from following their nose. They could smell the aroma of the sweet cookies you had made that day and practically interrupted the culinary clubs activities when they showed up at the door staring into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone knew who the Miya twins were, if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>know who they were, then there was an actual problem. But you knew who they were even before they decided to crash your culinary course for the sake of those fragrant cookies you made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you two need something from the culinary club?" Your club president asked with some doubt. You could tell that she couldn't believe that the Miya twins of all people would suddenly stop by the club. Every member of the culinary club glanced around in confusion and amazement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Doesn't seem like anyone in particular knows them personally.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You turned away from the commotion and went to check on your cookies. It wasn’t like you didn’t care about the Miya twins, but you didn’t really care what they were here for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We smelled somethin’ good,” Atsumu cheerily said. There was a cheeky smile on his face and he glanced around, “What’cha makin’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, most of our members are making bread today, but [Surname]-san is making cookies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cookies, eh?” Osamu peeked in and he asked, “What kind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it even matter what kind they’re making? Smells great!” Atsumu butted in. You finally glanced up from the oven and you softly responded, “Chocolate chip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>classic</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Atsumu nearly rushed in, but the glare coming from the culinary club president was enough to keep them at bay. She sighed and glanced to you and you quickly stammered, “I’ll bring some to the gym if you guys really want some, but you’re kind of interrupting our sessions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh,” the twins finally realized the situation they walked into and they nodded, “That works with us, what’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m [Full Name],” you responded half-heartedly. You could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the stares from your fellow club mates that were practically burning a hole through your head. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they had walked away that day, you had no idea that that was the beginning of a rather chaotic friendship with the two brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, [Name]!” Atsumu would always greet you first by throwing his arms over your shoulder, startling you out of your stupor. Before you could even push him off though, Osamu would show up and take his twin’s arm off of you to casually place his arm over you instead. In an instant, Osamu would take off the earbud on your left so he could put it into his instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you listening to this morning, [Name]-san?” Osamu asked and then furrowed his brows in confusion, “What language is this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Korean,” you muttered and softly sighed, “Why do you two always do this to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re just greeting you in the morning!” Atsumu threw his hands into the air in a very dramatic shrug and asked, “Are you stuck with morning duty again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” you laughed and said, “I’m borrowing the culinary room to make some bread. I was going to make it at home, but my oven broke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could’ve just come to our place,” Osamu responded slowly as he took off your earplug. He didn’t put it back into your ear, but he sure did swing it back at you, nearly hitting your face. You frowned and mumbled, “What was that for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just not enjoying your style of music,” he teased and you pushed him away with a laugh, “Oh, knock it off. Anyways, do you two want some?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we?” Osamu asked first, surprisingly cutting off his brother. Atsumu looked indignant that he did and pushed him aside, “I want a larger piece than Samu!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no fair, I eat more than you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm,” you reached your hand to stop them, but honestly Atsumu was too far ahead of you, and Osamu was thankfully within reach still. You grabbed onto his arm, effectively stopping him from fighting with his brother any further. They both looked at you, although Osamu was actually looking at your hand that was on his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was your hand always that small?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He couldn’t help but wonder and marvel at how soft your hands were despite the fact that you were in the kitchen nearly every waking hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make you both your own loaf, okay? So don’t fight, please?” you called out. You knew it was just playful banter, but you always try to stop them before it gets too far. After all, you’ve seen them jump from argument to argument all because they couldn’t remember what started it to begin with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sound of hearing that they would each get their own loaf, they excitedly high-fived each other and then patted your head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks [Name]!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu walked away gleefully first and Osamu stayed back a bit, your hand still on his arm and he asked, “Are we going to walk to school together like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He points at your hand and you instantly let go. He regrets pointing it out, but seeing the flush of pink on your cheek was absolutely worth it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your fan club will kill me, you do realize this right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Osamu chuckled and he shrugged, “I wouldn’t mind though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widened and Osamu merely smiled at you before walking away and you stammered, “W-What is that supposed to mean, Osamu-san?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you would like it to mean,” he called back. There was a fond smile on his face that neither you nor Atsumu could see, but that was to be expected considering how that was the last thing he’d want either of you to see after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see you after morning practice ends!” Atsumu called out as he beckoned for Osamu to hurry up. You could faintly hear the blonde haired twin mention something about how Kita was going to kick their butts again if they were late, and you couldn’t help but laugh at the panic in both of their voices as they ran off. Osamu does turn around to wave at you, and you don’t miss the soft smile on his face as he runs off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wave back in return and fondly shake your head as the two of them run off. You check your watch and frown. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should probably get going to so I can make it on time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu! Osamu! Stop slacking off and hurry up and finish cleaning!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two groaned and nodded. Inarizaki’s High School Boy’s volleyball team’s captain sighed at the two twins. They were passionate about warm ups and volleyball, yet when it came to cleaning up it was the one thing they slacked off on a lot. Kita shook his head at their antics and turned around, only to be surprised to see Suna talking to a girl at the gym doors. The two of them clearly knew each other from how at ease they were with each other, but it was a rather strange sight to see still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suna,” Kita’s voice was calm and steady, and the second year had flinched and stood up straighter. As Suna stepped to the side to properly respond to Kita, the girl in question was one he knew, a familiar face around the gym in these past two years. You bowed to him and judging from the basket dangling from your arm, you had clearly been baking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“[Surname]-san, good morning,” Kita warmly greeted you. There is a small smile on your face and you nodded, “Good morning, Kita-senpai! I came by to drop off some bread for everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow and that explains why there was such an aromatic and cozy fragrance drifting into the gym. It was a pleasant contrast compared to the accumulated sweat in the gym. As you handed one out to Kita and Suna, the rest of the volleyball boys quickly came crowding over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fresh bread from [Surname]-chan?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heck yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s here today too? Talk about a real angel!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gym door quickly got crowded, and honestly if it weren’t for Suna and Kita already being there, it was highly likely that you would have been swarmed by the volleyball club. Yet thanks to Kita’s presence, there was order in some semblance and form. By the time you handed out bread to the majority of the club, the only ones left were clearly the Miya twins judging by how their piece of bread looked slightly larger than the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“[Name]-chan!” Atsumu approached first, clearly abandoning his brother in the gym storage. You greeted him with a bright smile, and although Atsumu had arms wide open for you, you had very quickly dodged his hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good work today, Atsumu-san,” you handed him his bread and he happily raised it into the air and cheered, “Fresh bread from the food angel, [Name]-chan!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“[Name]?” Osamu’s head poked out from the storage room and he furrowed his brows. “Did Tsumu really leave me to clean on my own for bread? Actually,” Osamu glanced around and frowned, “Did </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop cleaning for bread?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first years all froze in their tracks. It was true, all of them did drop everything they were doing to grab some bread. They all slowly hid their breads behind them and then immediately bowed in apology before scrambling to get back to cleaning. Osamu glanced at them and the amount of cleaning he had left to do and decided that it was worth leaving the rest for the first years for your bread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Osamu-kun?” you asked his twin and Atsumu shrugged, “Somewhere in the storage, probs? I left him there with some others when I caught wind that you have arrived!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… Did you abandon your cleaning duties?” you sighed. There was a clear tone of disdain in your voice and you shook your head, “I hope Osamu finished his.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did.” The twin in question spoke up as he arrived. He waved at you, and there was a lazy smile on his face as he approached. As soon as he reached you, he very quickly slugged Atsumu’s arm and grumbled, “I can’t believe you straight up abandoned me in the storage room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“[Name] brought bread!” Atsumu whined and Osamu shook his head and asked, “Is it good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even get to try it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here!” you interjected and handed him his bread loaf. Osamu took it and smiled, “Thanks [Name]-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of cour-” You find your statement cut off when Osamu’s hand gently pats your head. He smiled and said, “I’m sure it tastes good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, have I ever fed you something that </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> good?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Osamu’s hand stopped patting your head, and after much contemplation, he shook his head, “Actually, no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See! And I never will!” you pouted and mumbled, “I only feed you guys the good stuff after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you do with your failed food experiments then?” Osamu asked. His hand remained on your head, and clearly you didn’t care anymore. You shrugged and said, “I eat it myself, if there’s too much, I just throw it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” the two twins practically shouted at you, and at this time, you were grateful that most of the volleyball team had gone back to cleaning. You flinched and Osamu grumbled, “Really.. What a waste of food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… I am sorry?” you squeaked and Atsumu sighed, “Well, I suppose it makes sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, does it?” Osamu’s grumbling about you wasting food continued. Atsumu shrugged and waved at you, calling out about how he was going to put the bread away in his backpack before he lost it. Osamu stayed behind and he softly asked, “Is it okay if I get your leftovers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” Osamu cleared his throat and continued, “I don’t like the idea of you wasting food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean… there’s nothing else I can do-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can give it to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gaze was firm and there was a soft smile, one that was reserved solely for you, but neither of you knew it. You blinked a few times and asked, “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I wouldn’t offer otherwise,” he chuckled and his hand finally patted your head again. “From now on, feed me, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every time,” he nodded and then brought his hand up his chin, “But we can’t let Atsumu know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No?” you tilted your head in confusion and he solemnly nodded, “Your ‘failed’ experiments should only be fed to me, no one else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said it so seriously that it made you burst out in laughter, a rare sight for anyone to see. His eyes widened seeing you laughing so happily. After your laughter subsided, you offered him your pinky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise me that you’ll take my leftovers from now on,” you smiled and Osamu laughed as he locked your pinky with his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's October 2020 and I decided to join my friend in her Osamutober project. :D Although it was originally for artists only, I figured I could somehow get it to work with writing. hehe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>